Arranged Love: A Bakugan Battle Brawlers Story
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: This is a story about an arranged marriage between Klaus and Ace. It starts off horribily, simce Klaus and Alice are dating..but then it suddenly chNges later on for the better. Will this arranged loce turn into true love? Stay tuned and read my story.
1. The Start, The Conflict

**Who knows the show Bakugan? *Author raises hand* oh well, for those who don't know this, it's basically like legit the best Anime show ever in my opinion. It has almost all you want in any kind of anime except a lot of romance and inappropriate stuff that a lot of you anime-ears might like or watch, unlike mwah- I just here about that kind from people. Anyways, this story will take place in the Bakugan universe- right around and into the 'New Vestoria' saga. It will have as much action as I could put inside in my own way and by the title, a little bit of love too. I will warn you, it will have boyxboy love and some violence, not a lot. But also for me personally, there might be so,e mistakes in my chapters so do please kindly and respectfully point them out if you seen them or else I will ignore your rudeness. All Bakugan brawlers will be there except for minor ones and those that I don't wanna put in my story just yet or at all. So don't say something like,'Oh what this character or that..' I will ignore you. Anyways, I will post as much as I can (for chapters of course) but I will tell you, I'm gonna be extra busy this week and I sometimes forget. For this chapter, it will be the beginning of course but it will show you a time of Klaus's parents and how they played a role in..a arranged marriage.**

 **Extra Disclaimer: there will be some plots that are similar to show and I don't own them or their canon characters. _But_ I will also have some plots that are totally mine and characters that I made up too, like Klaus's parents since and correct me if I'm wrong, they were never mentioned in the Bakugan series. That is all I wanna say. See ya and enjoy. Byyeee. :)**

 _Chapter 1: The Start, The Conflict._

 _It all started a few months ago(before the 'New Vestoria' saga)..._

Mrs. Von Herzon shivered in fear when Masquerade and Naga appeared in front of her husband. She prayed that the two scary men wouldn't harm him or ask him to do anything rash.' _oh how I wish Klaus was here...he would defend us as much as he could in a heartbeat.'_ But he isn't here. He is in their hometown of Berlin, Germany in order to keep their enterprise in tact and running. Basically he was put in charge of everything. But Mrs. Von Herzon knew that this was coming someday. Her husband has always work in business with these two and another man, who took over Dr. Michael's body and soul. Despite her protest and fear for his safety.

She shivered even more when Naga spoke for a while on Masquerade and the corrupt doctor's behalf."So Mr. Von Herzon...we meet again. But this time it's in such unfortunate circumstances. I assure that you know what this is about?" Mr. Von Herzon was shook to the core,"Please Mr. Naga. Please forgive me and give me more time. I still need to get a few more powers from a couple of Bakugan left." But Naga was furious and didn't care at all."You insolent little brat! Ugh, humans, don't you know what it cost me when I lost my powers and battle with the infamous Drago?! No you don't! You don't care at all, I gave you so much time to get all the power from the Bakugan and your delaying just so you could act lazy! I should kill you right now!" The man's wife started to softly and quietly cry.

Mr. Von Herzon begged for his life and said he would do anything to win back his trust and again, give him a little more time. Masquerade smirked evilly and whispered something into Naga's ear and the evil dark dragon nodded his head in some sort of agreement."Fine! One last chance. But only if you beat Masquerade in a sword and Bakugan battle." Mr. Von Herzon gasps, along with his wife. He hadn't had any practice with Bakugan and his sword fighting skills got a little rusty in time when he retired from professional sword fighting. He said so to Naga in yet, a pleading voice. But Masquerade and Naga weren't budging.

Naga sneered,"Either accept or you die!" Mr. Von Herzon looked at his wife."...Hans..." She whispered. But the man now known as Hans shooked his head."I have to do it Eliza..I love you." He turned to the monsters and said that he accept the challenge. Making the monsters smile. Naga suddenly says,"If you lose..you have a big chance of dying and you will have to do what we say.But if you somehow win against us..I will spare you and give you ONE last chance. Got it human?" Hans nodded his head in understanding."Good let's begin." Says Naga evilly.

They start off with a Bakugan battle. Even though Hans wasn't getting a lot of practice, he was good for a rookie and old man. The battle was intense and lasted long...but unfortunately, Hans lost."One down, one to go." Masquerade sneered happily and evily. They then did a fair and less dangerous swords battle. Hans still got his style but here's the catch. Naga secretly when no one was looking, gave Hans the sword that was old and about to break apart. In which that is what happened. Masquerade finally got the upper hand and knocked Hans down, pointing the sword right at his Adan's Apple, at his throat. Hans lost again.

Eliza Von Herzon cried out in sadness and fear and ran towards Naga and Masquerade on her knees, begging them to spare her husband. Naga just pushed her aside like she is nothing and a rag doll. He walk towards Hans who was laying on the floor with a little pain from the knockdown from Masquerade."Now you going to do what we say old man." Hans had tears forming in his eyes. He just wasn't strong enough for them. Now he is obliged to do whatever they say."First, we were able to trick some dumb people into letting you arranged whoever 'you' want to marry your son and the youngest age it could be is 16. In which it's perfect. Second, we won't kill you but you will be our prisoner and slave." Says Naga. Hans and Eliza looked at them in horror.

Masquerade step forward and chuckled when the couple step back."You will know the person your son will marry in due time, we'll keep you posted. Anyways, the person your son will marry is a guy named Ace Grit.. A vestal (correct me if this is incorrect). Why you might ask, we won't tell you. Only that it's for our own purposes. Kapeesh?" The parents nodded their head while looking down gloomily. Hans made the legal arrangements of the arranged marriage and when it will take place, calling his son in the process.

 _In Germany..._

'Ring!' 'Ring!' Sirenoid used all her might to jump out of the fish tank in her ball form and managed to pickup the heavy(for her) phone."Hello, this is Mr. Klaus Von Hezon's secretary...yes, oh hello sir..of course, wait for a quick minute." She looked all over for her master but couldn't find him."Master! Your parents are on the phone!" Klaus suddenly appeared out of nowhere and smilled,"Thank you Sirenoid. Perfect as always." Sirenoid blushes and says thank you. Klaus took the phone."Hello..hi papa..huh, Masquerade visited you! Why didn't you call me...okay...WHAT!" Sirenoid cringes when she hears her master yell not so kind words to his dad and hanged up the phone. He gathered his composure and smilled at her, walking away.

Sirenoid managed to jump on his shoulder just as he was about to leave the room. She hesitated before saying,"Uh master Klaus..is everything alright." Klaus frowned and shook his head."No...I'm in a arranged marriage made by my father because of masquerade." He growled to himself and Sirenoid."Everything will be alright Master..you still have me and your friends." Klaus nodded his head and the two go to his room.

 _'Just how am I gonna tell Alice, she just accepted to be my girlfriend...'_ Tears went down his face as he sat on his bed silently, without saying a word.

"Oh master Klaus."

 _Three years later right into the 'New Vestoria' saga..._

"So...are you Ace Grit?" Asks Klaus casually. Ace growled at the man with barring sharp teeth. He doesn't like this stranger one bit. He doesn't even know why Dan and Marucho trust him, he gives him the chills and creeps. He crosses his arms as he says,"Why do you need to know?" Klaus stared at him for a while and then chuckles softly."Oh my boy, my boy. I know your Ace, I just..wanted to make sure you know yourself. I heard that you have self doubt of who you are and besides, I got some news for you. We are in an _arranged engagement_ darlin." Ace's eyes went wide in shock.

"That's not true!" He growled. Klaus just smirks,"Oh yes it is dear Ace. Check a video that I send to you yourself. A message that I got from your parents..and mine." When Ace checked the video..angry tears streamed down his face as Klaus looks on almost empathizing with him, _almost_. Ace drops to his knees while blankly looking at the messages repeating again and again non stop.

"No, No...NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Hey you guys I'm back and good thing that I started and finish a chapter all in one day in three hours. I hope you all like and do the usual pretty please. For next chapter, Alice and the gang will find out about their engagement and Alice isn't too happy about it. Will she accept it or will her and Klaus's relationship be in jeopardy? You gotta find out next chapter when it's posted. See ya there. ;)**


	2. The Reaction, The Turn Around

**Hey y'all welcome back to my story. Last time, we found out that Masquerade and Naga ambush Klaus Von Hertzon's parents home and forced them to legally arranged a marriage between their son and Ace Grit, one of the Bakugan brawlers resistance. We don't know why. Three years pass and we are in the new Vestoria saga where Klaus tells Ace that there are going to get married, when Ace eventually believing him after doubt and present with legit accurate evidence. However for Klaus, Alice is his girlfriend and he hasn't told her about his sudden engagement. Until now. How will Alice and the rest of the gang react? Tune in to this chapter right now. Bye. :)**

 _Chapter 2: The Reaction, The Turn Around:_

Klaus had a blank expression on as he walked to where the brawlers are expected to arrive at the front door of his mansion to discuss some things about their newly emerged war with Spectra. But deep inside, he was hella nervous. Alice would be here and he knew that he would have to be truthful to her sooner or later but he is afraid of how she would react.' _What if she breaks up with me and finds me unfavorable?_ ' Klaus thought to himself. Sirenoid senses her master's distress and tries to cheer him up."It would be alright master..remember now, I will always be with you no matter what." Klaus barley smilled and gave a curt nod. As kind as Sirenoid was to try to help him, it won't exactly work.

He reaches to a nearby mirror to fix his hair as the doorbell rang. He press a button on a remote and the door automatically opens. Klaus then whisperes,"Show time." Klaus walks out to greet the guest since his hair is fine and he puts away the golden comb he has in his hand. He sees the brawlers, Alice and..oh no, Ace. But he doesn't change his smirking expression."Greetings friends, I see that everyone is here. Yes?" Ace growled at the man."Oh whatever. Yeah, yeah. Everyone is here." Klaus walked over to Alice and kisses her hand.He did the same to Runo, Julie and Mira. In which that got Ace's reaction."Hey duuude!" Klaus smirks,"He's jealous master." Sirenoid whispers ever so quietly to him. Klaus chuckles,"Oh my boy. I'm just being a gentleman. Nothing to be jealous of." Ace growls even more at him.

'So goddamn annoying.' He says in his mind."I'm..I'm not jealous." He sputters out. Klaus shooked his head but said nothing more. For he knows how Ace actually feels about what he did to Mira. He knows that he has a crush on Mira but unfortunately he's taken. Dan stands straight and called out to Klaus,"So are we gonna talk or what?" Klaus nodded his head and tells the brawlers all he knows about Spectra so far."He lives in this deserted place where I don't know about so far. But what I do know is there is a dragon that was somehow revived and he and Spectra are working together to drain all the power from everyone's Bakugan. So battle wisely and watch your opponent's every move as much as possible. I wish I could help but I have my business to take care of as usual. Alice, Ace. May I talk to you two for a second?" The brawlers looked at him suspiciously.

Before Ace could say no, Alice said yes and grabbed him softly by the hand and dragged him along, following Klaus. The three went as far away as possible from the brawlers, out of earshot."I guess you want to know why I called you two over." Says Klaus stiffly. Alice nodded her head while Ace snorted."Duh pal, we're not Dora and boots who are so clueless. But go on..I don't trust you though." Alice glared at him for the disrespect but Ace grinned and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. Klaus still had a stone blank expression on."Alice..I love you very much and what I'm about to tell is not my fault. Even I couldn't see this coming. Unfortunately, there is nothing either I or Ace could do about it." Alice and Ace both say together 'What do you mean?' Klaus looked down at the floor.

It took him a minute to regain his composure as he then says,"Me and Ace are in a arranged engagement, soon to be an arranged marriage in a couple of months. It's because of your split personality, Masquerade." Alice looked gloomy but smilled in understanding,"It's alright Klaus..I'm not mad and I apologize for my actions since Masquerade is apart of me but since this is all new to me and confusing..we are still together in a relationship but we have to take a break and spend as less time as possible romantically. Give me some time. Love you.." Alice ran back to the gang and told them the news when they ask her what happened.

Meanwhile, Ace already crossed his arms and smirks at the surprise Klaus."Now you lovebirds are in jeopardy. Sorry bud, you shouldn't have told her.." Klaus was still surprised for a minute but then closes his eyes with his stone blank expression again."Oh well..." He whispers as he walks away to his room, with Sirenoid in tow. Alice, meanwhile, was very upset. But surprisingly, it's not at either Klaus or Ace. It was at her now detached self, Masquerade. Yes he is still apart of her because _he_ is _her_ , but because of her now good grandfather's help she and Masquerade are now not in one body but in two bodies.

Alice kept on sobbing as Runo and Julie tried to comfort her."I really want to give Masquerade a piece of my mind!" Julie yelled in anger. Alice doesn't deserves this. Besides, Julie doesn't even believe Klaus that he can't do anything about it or that he was involved in any of Masquerade's schemes. But Julie, Klaus is telling the truth. He doesn't even like this either, neither does Ace of course. So don't point the finger at either of them, only Masquerade and the...reborn evil dragonoid.

 _Two hours later..._

"So, we're getting eloped in a few months?" Klaus gave a Kurt nod. Ace growled and stubbornly turned away from him, disgusted. The two were silent for a minute before Ace sighed."Whatever. How did I get into this mess?" Klaus smirked,"You could say that again my friend. To be honest, I'm not fond of this either. But, unfortunately, we can't really stop this...I wish I knew how but I can't think of anything Ace, all of this is new to me." Ace stared at him in shock. Klaus actually looked really..sad. But not bursting into tears, thank god.

Ace then turned serious again."If we're going to be forcefully married, you have to agree to these terms. I'm only gonna say one right now, we are NOT going to be like those lovebirds in the group. Nuh huh, no way. Caprende?" Klaus smilled softly and gave a curt nod."Sirenoid, give our guest here the kiss of sleep." Ace's eyes went wide as he backed away slowly,"The kiss of what now?!" Sirenoid already sneaked around and kissed his cheek and Ace fell down asleep. Klaus laughed as Sirenoid went back to him."Wonderous job my beautiful Sirenoid." She blushed at the compliment."Thank you master.." She whispered. Klaus looked down at the sleep Ace and crouched down to him, laying a black rose near his face. He stood up and walked away as he says...

"The Kiss of Sleep."

 **I'm finally done. Even though that was in two days, it seemed like forever. Well, how do you guys like? I hope it's good. Please read and review and exc. not only this story but for all of my stories on this acc as much as you can. Thank you so much. Next time, we will see Ace waking up and having a fit about what Klaus did to him. We will then see what the brawlers are up to and a vist to Klaus by none other, the now separate human being Masquerade himself. See you there. ;)**


	3. Growing Love, Growing Pains

**Hey you guys, I'm back. I'm not gonna stay here long as just get right into the story. This chapter might or might not be short so if it is, then I give my deepest apologies. Hope you like it though..see you.**

 _Growing Love, Growing Pains:_

Ace woke up on the floor and he looked around as he stands up and regains consciousness. He last remember Klaus saying to his Bakugan to give him the 'kiss of sleep' for some reason. He then began to get angry,"What the f*ck! He will get for that!" He kept on rambling angry and storming in circles around the room. A door suddenly opened and there stood the man himself, Klaus, smirking and waving."I see that you had..a splendid nap. Since that we'll be stuck with each other, I might as well try to making our relationship as pleasant as possible." He walked over to Ace and pulled the younger male close to him, looking like he was about to kiss him but instead kissed his cheek.

He pulled away and walked back and saying in a cocky way."Nuh huh. It won't be that easy you know. I know you like me or at least...find me pleasant. Meet me in my room on the sixth floor, west wing, at 9 o'clock.Don't be late." He winked at the still angry man and walked out. Ace just, however, kept up his rampage. But still keeping the offer in mind. Meanwhile, Alice ran up to Klaus to remind him of a task."Remember, you got to make him at least a little comfortable and seduce him if you want at least..a pleasant marriage." Klaus frowned and took her hands in his."I can't...but I will still do it. Besides, will this method even work?" Alice smilled.

"It worked for me, or should I say for my parents and three of my relatives and friends. So it should work for you." Klaus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he looked at his watch and frowned deeper but managed to plaster a charming smile as his beloved Alice walks away."Show Time."

 _Hours later at 9 o'clock..._

"W..What are you doing? I'm not sure we should do this. We just got to know each other." Klaus smilled at he brushed some hair out of Ace's face. His shirt was already off and Ace could see his toned, hardcore abs. In which that made him blush harshly to tomatoe red. Klaus kept seducing him and keeping up with his and Alice's plan, until it finally worked and that he was able to make a move...to kiss him. Keep in mind, 16 year old Ace has never been kissed before, unlike 21 year old Klaus. The batchelor of his hometown and Germany.

Klaus leaned forward and closed his eyes as he connects his lips to Ace's rather softly. Ace yelps but didn't pulled away. Instead after a little coaxing, he presses his lips to Klaus's, imitating of what Klaus just did and tries to deepen it with a little bit of his toungue. Experimenting from what he hears around the resistance. Klaus purred and deepened the kiss as well, turning the passionate kiss into a frenzy. He softly pushes Ace down on the softly velvet bed and climbs seductivly and carefully on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

Klaus plunges his tongue inside through Ace's lips and the two play tongue war with each other, purring even more at the same time. After twenty minutes later, they finally pulled apart for air. Klaus pecks Ace's lips repeatedly before stopping himself. They two huffed and stayed silent for a while and Ace speaks up first after a few minutes."Um, uh..that was intense and...pretty good." Klaus smilled and pulled the covers over Ace's lying form. Ace was confused at first but yawned and blinked repeatedly."Your tired my boy.." Ace softly growled at the hated nickname but couldn't help flutter his eyes close and sleep.

While Ace was sleeping, Klaus looked at his youthful face and suddenly had a soft spot for him. Knocks on the door were softly heard and Klaus snapped his fingers, opening the door automatically. Alice popped her head inside and softly smilled."I see that the plan worked..how do you feel?" She softly answered. Klaus grinned softly back and said,"I still love you of course. But I do admit..I've grown a soft spot for him." Alice smilled her sweet smile that Klaus love and gave two thumbs up."That's great Klaus. Continue to truly fall in love with him and not just for me. The maybe Klaus, just maybe, we...could give this another chance and be in a three-way relationship together because, I still love you too but this is not the time." She then bid goodnight and left.

Ace shifted in bed but still asleep. Klaus then realized that Alice is right..he is starting to fall in love with Ace, while still loyally loving Alice at the same exact time. He leaned down to the boy's left cheek and kissed it ever so softly."We have so much to learn, so much time..." He whispered to Ace. He then got out of bed softly and went to a empty guest room to sleep in.

 _The next day..._

Ace softly fluttered his eyes open and looked around...he is still in Klaus's room, but with no Klaus.'Where is he?' He thought to himself. Ace couldn't help but touch his lips, still warm and tingly from the kiss the other day even though he slept through the night. He blushed in embarrassment and shook his head while yawning."Oh no...what would Alice think? Did they break up already? This is so wrong.." But he couldn't help to 'hold' his heart.

He then realized that he is falling hard for Klaus."No..No! This can't be true, I love Mira. Not Klaus!" Ace got out of bed and raced outside of headquarters for a walk after grabbing a breakfast bar and bottle of orange juice. As he was walking, Ace hears purrs and..groans? 'What the hell is going on there?' Ace thought. He decided to check it out while on his walk. What he saw was not pretty for his eyes...he saw...

Gus and Spectra making out in a messy way, like they were eating each other apart!

"EEEEWWWWW!"

 _Klaus,meanwhile, was in his room talking with a certain alter ego. He growls and words are exchanged before Klaus kicks that person out and sobbing. What was said in the room? Well my friends, you will soon find out later on in the story._

 **Hey you guys. Hope you all like this chapter. In the next chapter, we'll continue with Ace of where we left off and see the reactions of the other brawlers like I said last time. Then we will fast forward to the wedding of you know who. See ya there.**


End file.
